When One Ends
by Angeal13
Summary: When what Lily Evans thought was love turned out to be the worst thing that ever happened to her she needs to find a way to cope and find herself again. Follow Lily and her friends fumble they're way through their 7th year and the impending war to come. Filled with love,losses,lemons and even a teen aged pregnancy.


_**A/N: I own nothing! Just trying to get some ideas out of my head. My first ever fan fiction so please be gentle but any criticism is good criticism**_

 _It was cold, the kind of cold that gives you chills you can't quite get rid of no matter how warm the room was. It was far too cold to be standing outside in a strapless ivory gown. She looked at him her green eyes vivid in the falling dusk. "You-You  
don't love me?" She questioned softly her body quivering from the cold. He stared at her his dark eyes cold and convincing. "I'm sorry…truly I am…" She had known the answer before he had even spoken. She had known for months this may happen, but itdidn't stop her from collapsing on the ground to her knees the satin ivory gown billowing around her as he turned from her and disappeared tears that had threatened to spill over finally did and she sat there and sobbed._

"Lily?" It was muffled but she had heard it. "I'm awake Marlene, give me a mo." She sat up and stretched feeling her dark crimson hair sticking to the back of her neck. She was drenched in sweat. She pulled back the curtains noting instantly that only  
Marlenewas left in the room. "Did I sleep in?" She asked the blonde yawning and standing to stretch again. "Nah, the other girls were up at the crack of dawn more like it." Marlene spoke with ease but her face said otherwise. "I'm fine Marlene,  
your givingme that look…I'm fine but between you and me I'm glad they weren't here when I woke up…I hate how everybody looks at me." Marlene looked at her with sympathy. Everybody looked at her with sympathy since her disaster of a wedding in  
July. Severus Snapehad destroyed her in ways she didn't even think possible. They had been together for so long she had forgotten what it was like to be alone. She had given him everything and thrown away even more, her family had told her she  
was too young andsheignored them and lost them. She hadn't thought of anybody but of him and her so she had planned the wedding for as soon as she turned of age in July. Being left at the alter had changed her in ways she would never know. Lily  
changed quickly and brushedthrough her hair. "C'mon I'm ravished."

As they walked down the stairs Lily let out of a relieved breath. The common room was almost empty save the couch being occupied by the marauders. "And he had the decency to say he was prettier than me!" Lily grinned looking over at Sirius Black who perked  
upand turned his head a handsome grin across his lips. "But Marlene darling, it's true! You cannot deny I am not pretty."Marlene scoffed but went over to kiss her boyfriend softly. "That may be true but you don't tell her that you great lump!"  
Lily saida smirk on her face.

Never in millions of years did she think she would enjoy the company of Sirius Black,James Potter, Petter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin but as 7th year had just begun she found solace in their upbeat attitude and happy natureto be soothing to her broken  
heart and soul. James smirked at Sirius running his hand through his hair, "I have to agree with lilbit here Padfoot, never tell your girlfriend your prettier, even if you are!" He then stood. "I'm going to breakfast,

/care to join anybody?" Lily sighed looking at the group of boys sitting on the couch Marlene draped across Sirius. "I guess I will Jamie dear!" She said brightly walking towards the portrait hole. She knew he hated that name just as much as she hated  
/lilbit. As she walked out of the common room she knew James Potter must surely be scrambling to catch up behind her.

"Lily Evans you cruel cruel woman!" He called out of breath trying to catch up to her, she smirked lightly and stopped for him to catch up. " yeah well it's my new thing Potter." She said a small grin on her face. "Please Lily you couldn't be cruel if  
/you tried." She grinned lightly. "Is that so? And how would you know? A lot of things have changed since last year." She said offhandedly regretting it almost instantly. James frowned softly but continued on. "Nah, events might of happened but you're  
/the same at heart! Now c'mon if we're not quick enough we'll miss all the good food." She smiled gently and nodded, she knew today Dumbledore would be announcing head Boy and Girl, something that is traditionally done at the first feast but with  
the

/impending war other rules were put in place making it hard to get through such a long speech. She already knew of course that she was Head girl and would be moving to the Head dorms tonight but she had no idea who she would be sharing her duties  
with.

/James glanced at her and smiled.

"Knut for your thoughts?" He asked as they rounded on a table and sat down. "Just wondering who Head Boy was actually…we didn't get around to it last night and Mcgonagall didn't even come round to bring me to Head dorms last night." She grabbed

for some toast and bacon. "I thought you would already know! Sirius hasn't shut up about it." Lily looked horrified "Sirius Black is Head boy!" She asked in pure disbelief, James began to chuckle loudly. "No Lily, I'm Head boy. Sirius has been gloating  
/it to half the school, dunno what he thinks it means for him but he's been yelling it from the rooftops." Lily frowned softly, she hadn't heard anything or she just hadn't paid much attention to it. "Wait…Dumbledore made you Head boy….not Remus,  
but

/you…" James looked at her shocked. "You wound me Evans! I will take my duties with just as much responsibility as you." Lily snorted into the tea she was drinking. "You mean you will prank and hex the students into submission." She said biting off  
/a piece of toast and chewing waiting for his answer, his mouth was agape as of searching for one. "I am appalled that you think so little of me! I'll have you know I've giving up my jinxing and hexing ways! I may throw a prank or two in but really  
/lilbit, I've got a reputation to uphold so pranks are necessary." She nodded as if she understood completely. "Of course Jamie love how could I forget the reputation of most arrogant arse around." She grinned waving at Remus and Peter as they entered  
/the great hall falling easily into conversation with Remus about James being Head boy.

Sirius Black glanced over at Marlene grinning lightly. "I think James and Lily will be together by the end of the term." He said with confidence tracing circles on Marlene's bare back, she propped herself up on her shoulder and Sirius couldn't help but  
/reach down to caress one of her bare breasts. "Please Sirius, she just got out of one of the longest relationships ever and if you can't remember it ended with her chasing the guy down the aisle as he left her there. What could possess you to think  
/they'll be together by the end of first term, give it at least the year!" She grinned lightly curling herself back against him, her head laying on his chest . "But Marlene love, you forget they will be sharing a private common room and sharing Head  
/boy and girl duties!" Marlene swore gently. "I still don't think it'll be the end of first term…maybe the second though, I'll bet you 1 galleon!" She said kissing his cheek and grinning widely. "And Ibet 2 it will be before the end of the term!"  
/Marlene nodded kissing the ghost of a grin off his face. "Your on."


End file.
